sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Skyro the Dog
' Skyro Kane the Dog '(translated from Terrian as "Sky Child", also known as "Skyro Kane" or simply just "Skyro"). Is a Sonic fan character created by LestatDragonEyes12 on devinart, Wxh20 on YouTube Skyro had grown by a beaver known as O'ax Kane when he was mysteriously found im the forest "K'uro" when hhe was a baby. O'ax decided to call hom Skyro which meant "Sky Child" in Terrian. His "father" disppeared one night and was never seen again. Skyro was only 12. But he had another friend, Bottles the Raccon, his parents raised him until they died of mysteryious causes. Skyro and Bottles lived together in a brick house in the forrest. However, Skyro longed for adventure and to get out the forrewt, bjt because he didn't have any money he knew he couldn't. But when Skyro turned 14 something terrible had hppened. A curse striked the world. Infected many of the inhabitants and making them go 'mad'. It was called, "The Rage". Millions of heroes and people got infected. Skyro's friend Bottles also got infected, because of this Skyro set out in a journey to find a cure for the "infection". Meanwhile, doctor Eggman, was building robots madly, one of them was a mistake and Eggman ordered the demolishen of it. However it escaped on a escape pod. Meanwhile, Skyro was camping outside of after traveling a great distance. Skyro jsd spotted the escape pod and went to check it out. He found a small bot who referred to himelf as Bolt. As it turned out tjat Bolt, has a Soul. That Eggman knew that and that he wanted him destroyed. They later found out that they were chosen by the UniGods, creatous of the universe and that the deaths of both Skyro's and Bottles parents were fatte, and saod that it was a accident that Skyro was in the Normal World anyway. Thats why they sent Bolt to help save the galaxy. At first furius that they caused so much pain they let it go to save the galaxy. They then give Skyro his powed and the UniGods die. With the jelp of other heroes they were able to save the galaxy and restore peace and everyone was cured of the rage. Also, not only Bottles was cured but O'ax and Bottles family were back and alive. All was well. Facts and Info Age: 14 Gender: Male Spieces: Dog Powers: Mythical powers, projectiles, blasts, rays, shields, and other ablilities. Fur Color(s): Red Hair Color(s): Brown Favorite T.V.: Two and a Half-Men Favorite Movie: Rocky 1 Alligement: Good Attire: No sleeves t-shirt, blue jeans, yellow with white stripe shoes, red backpack. (Used to wear Black gloves). Family NONE all deceased. Likes Relaxtion, friends, respect, fighting, boxing, martial arts, movies, games, jokes, computer, music, Nintendo, novels, action movies, friendship, youtube, devinart, facebook,Rocky Balboa and LuNaTiCoS. Dislikes Evil, hate, pain, Atila, villians, haters and screamo. Villians *Atilia *Dread the Hybrid *Bounty Hunters *Evil Eugene *Eggman? Concept and creation The creation of Skyro nearly took 5 years.He was created by Elijah Trevino. Begining being a yellow hedgehog named Ken the Hedgehog. He then changed to orange. he later changed to a yellow hedgehog named Lestat the hyrbid.After mahny years of planning and creating he finally became Skyro the Dog. Relationships with other character Soloria the Fox: '''Probably Skyros best friend, since she has been with him for more then 5 years while others haven't thought of him as nothing. She had always faith in him also, and has always cheered him up. For a short while, Soloria and Skyro, did ''date. ''For a shortwhile, but Skyro dumped her because, he thought she didn't deserve what he had to offer. They were able to overcome that, but they still do care for eachother. '''Dez the Hybrid: '''One of Skyro bestest friend and the one he can fully understand in the team Lunaticos. They also share much of the same interests and get along quite well. For a little while Dez and Skyro left Lunaticos and started there own team known as O.U.T.K.A.S.T.S. Which they still have, but deiceded to go back because of the team needed more support. They remain close friends even when Skyro left for a shortwhile but are still great friends. '''Eugene the Wolf: '''Skyro's first friend he had in Luanticos. While still good friends they haven't talked very much every since he left Lunaticos and have been mostly quiet. But have shared many great adventures and great memories together. Love Interests ''Soloria the Fox: Soloria and Skyro met when they were young kids and had remained friends ever since. When they turned 13 however they started to date. Which didn't turn out too well. Because of Skyro's poor reception and bad public image, he decided to dump her for her own sake. Soloria, heart broken, still had what it took to go by that stuff and are still remained best friends. After Skyro saved the universe, Skyro publicly invited Soloria to stay with him since shes "supported him in the past". They are still great friends. '''''Rosalina the Starhog: A so-called "Star Child". She was created by a UniGod known as Sapphire. She was actually the daughter of a God and since the Unigods were not supposed to mate with any person from the "NORMAL WORLD". She banished the child to a planet known as Moonblud. She was found by a royal family known as the MoonBlods and was raised a princess. When Skyro arrived she felt a sudden attraction to him and wanted to go on adventures with him and explore the Universe with him. Even Rosalina sharved emotions for Skyro. Skyro rejected her because she said that she could get seriously harmed or something worst...Even though her and Skyro are still in touch. ''Arket'a the Hedgehog: ''A other princess born of royal blood. During a war between the Reptlians and Hedgehogs (a war that Arket'a and your family are fighting a for a long time). The Reptlian forces planned to kidnapp Arket'a and hold her hostage. because of this the famil got Skyro to look after her so she can be protected. Skyro protected and stopped the Reptlian empire and the war ended. Arket'a and Skyro did show feelings for eachother and did kiss during the adventure. But Arket'as' father disagreed to the relationship and Skyro was to leave. They still keep in touch and have many fund memories of eachother. ''Ad'ran the Hedgehog: ''A lower class girl who lived in the streets of New Tech City. She is very shy and quiet and partically invisible to society and owns a pet store in downtown New Tech City. Until the day she met Skyro. Wounded from a fight with Komand'r he was found in the street of New Tech City and was founded by Ad'ran who helped his wounds and re-healed him. Skyro staying with Ad'ran nroke Ad'ran shyness and was able to make her more outgoing. Skyro said that she was the only girl he can connect with because he was poor once. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Good